


【扎死神】共舞

by Hoorai



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 扎主教前提的扎死神分成两章发也没啥特别意义，就是想分成两段发而已（？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 扎主教前提的扎死神  
分成两章发也没啥特别意义，就是想分成两段发而已（？

莫扎特的新情人，允许他做除接吻以外的所有事情。莫扎特问起原因，他说，时间还没有到。  
莫扎特便不再过问了。他爱这位情人（当然，全世界都能得到他的爱），他们身上有相同的颜色，而他将身上的白褪去的时候，便呈现出一具近乎完美的肉体来。那是欲望与纯洁的交织，是放荡与清纯的洪流，是无边梦境的摇篮。  
于是莫扎特将手指插入对方金棕色的发间，把他冰冷的皮肤染上自己的温度。情爱中仿佛漫起蔽目的薄雾，他怀抱中的人变成拥有相同面容另一位。那个永远不会屈服于他，也不会使他屈服的人；那个象征圣洁，却欺骗自我的人；那个信仰神明，又背弃主的人。无名情人身上披着的白色衬衣宛若画布，朱红从胸口缓缓蔓延，莫扎特的低头亲吻他的锁骨。  
他的情人愈发狂热地摆动腰肢，却露出轻蔑的笑来。  
那之后他再也没有来过。在同主教对峙的时候，莫扎特偶尔会回想起自己曾经的新情人。


	2. Chapter 2

莫扎特也许也未想到过，会在临终时见到他。  
莫扎特躺在床上。他自阴霾中现身。  
那一刻时间静止了，眼前的画面都变为黑白，莫扎特感觉精力慢慢回到身体里。然后他才看清自己那位许久未见的情人，无色的世界里只有他与他瞳孔中的莫扎特泛着浅金的微光。莫扎特不可自抑地接近他，莫扎特闭上眼睛。  
他低低地笑了，也凑上去。他说，就是这样，乐神之子，亲吻我罢，我会给你一切你想要的，无论是自由还是爱。  
守在床边的康斯坦斯发现莫扎特干裂的唇张合，她凑上前去。  
莫扎特不住的喃喃。  
他说：“我舌尖上有死亡的味道，我尝到了死亡的滋味。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↑遗言图书馆


End file.
